


I will defend with love (I will attack with love)

by thatnerdemilyj



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Defensive Andrew Underhill, Defensive Lorenzo Rey, Fist Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Magical Intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/pseuds/thatnerdemilyj
Summary: Lorenzo lets Andrew choose the location for their next date. Andrew is unpleasantly surprised by the people he thought were his friends.





	I will defend with love (I will attack with love)

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the tags. This is a short piece and uses homophobic language and violence.  
I do not condone it, but I'm also not against it 🤷🏻♀️

It wasn’t often that Lorenzo was invited on dinner dates. They seemed like such trivial things compared to the adventures he had undergone as a warlock. He had climbed the Eiffel Tower when it was closed off to mundanes, only to fight a Greater Demon with a vampire lover of his. He had taken a private jet over the Bermuda Triangle to visit a fey friend, coming back (relatively) unscathed. He constantly portalled to Rome, Antwerp, Copenhagen, and even the occasional short leap to Maine (nothing can beat their lobster rolls). With the world at his fingertips, he never expected his third date with Andrew would be at a pizza arcade in Brooklyn.

He loved spending time with Andrew, he really did. They laughed, and teased, and explored their surroundings (and each other, which was a whole different story). He loved spending time with Andrew in the most romantic of places. The noisy, grease-filled, funny smelling, frat house in front of him was not the least bit romantic.

“Underhill, what’s up, man?!” A werewolf Lorenzo could only describe as a neanderthal yelled as they walked in. A few low grumbles followed as Andrew clasped his hand around the neanderthal’s and pulled him in for a slight hug, if you could call it that.

“Chaz, buddy, been a long while, huh?” Andrew replied once they pulled back. The neanderthal, Chaz, turned towards Lorenzo and eyed him up and down. Lorenzo was used to being eyed, mostly out of jealousy. This look was different. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, though, as Chaz held out his hand to Lorenzo.

“Who’s this?” Chaz asked abruptly. Lorenzo shook his hand politely and attempted to squeeze it, but Chaz pulled it away in a flash. Lorenzo glanced over at Andrew who didn’t seem to notice the strange interaction.

“This...” Andrew started, grabbing one of Lorenzo’s hands in his. “…is Lorenzo. Who has never been to an arcade before so I’m planning to take his ‘virginity’ tonight,” Andrew teased, nudging his shoulder against Lorenzo’s. Lorenzo rolled his eyes, swatting a hand over Andrew’s chest, a gesture he did once and couldn’t stop doing once he felt the strong muscles under his hands. They smiled at each other before they heard Chaz clear his throat.

“So, you’re… a homo?” Chaz asked, clearly attempting to hide his own disgust. Andrew tensed next to Lorenzo, so Lorenzo squeezed his hand a little tighter.

“I’m gay, yes,” Andrew responded coolly. Lorenzo glanced at him, noticing the tension in his jaw as he clenched his teeth. Chaz held up his hands as if to surrender and then turned back to his group of frat boys. Another mumbled something to Chaz and he turned back, a smug look on his face.

“Isn’t that something you  _ tell _ people?” Chaz asked and Lorenzo could tell he was upset by the tone in his voice. “I would have liked to know I was sharing my beer with a fairy,” Chaz added. Lorenzo narrowed his eyes and he felt his magic churning inside him, instinctively ready to lash out at any sign of distress from Andrew. Lorenzo had been called his fair share of nicknames from bigots, but that one was by far the most insulting. When he looked back at Andrew to gauge his reaction, he seemed stunned. Lorenzo could only think that the poor shadowhunter didn’t realize how rampant homophobia was in the shadow world. Once more, Lorenzo squeezed Andrew’s hand. That seemed to snap Andrew out of whatever daze he was in. Lorenzo felt hurt as Andrew quickly pulled his hand away. 

Before Lorenzo could react to it, Andrew’s fist shot out and connected with Chaz’s jaw with a resounding thud. Lorenzo’s eyes widened as Chaz stumbled backwards. As he was about to fall, Andrew grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his face close. 

“Say it again, Chaz,” Andrew threatened. Lorenzo couldn’t help the tingle that ran up his spine at the sound of Andrew’s deep and husky voice. Lorenzo saw a few of Chaz’s friends rise from their chairs and used his magic to keep them in place. Chaz gained his composure and slammed his hands against Andrew’s chest, causing them to separate, Andrew colliding with Lorenzo’s chest. Lorenzo immediately wrapped his arms around Andrew’s waist to steady him and let him know he was there. 

“Fucking fa--” Lorenzo fought back this time, holding Andrew’s waist with one hand. He used two fingers from the other to cut off the oxygen supply in Chaz’s lungs and lift him slightly off the ground. His hands went to grip his throat and his eyes widened in surprise, obviously not expecting the magical intervention. Andrew choked out a laugh as Lorenzo dropped Chaz down, knees slamming against the laminate floor as the breath heaved out of him. 

“You-- You’re a fucking witch,” Chaz choked out, still gripping his throat as the other’s crowded around him. Lorenzo shrugged and blew the tips of his fingers like a smoking gun. He smiled as Andrew huffed out a laugh next to him. 

“I prefer warlock, but either way, I’m  _ not _ a fairy,” Lorenzo responded. He looked at Andrew with a questioning look on his face and Andrew nodded, a silent agreement that it was time to leave. Lorenzo turned to leave when he felt a tug at his hand. Andrew swung him back, Lorenzo landing firmly against Andrew’s chest. Andrew smirked at Lorenzo, a questioning tilt to his brows as his eyes darted to Lorenzo’s lips. Lorenzo pushed himself up just slightly so their lips brushed against each other, his own silent okay. Andrew gripped Lorenzo’s hips tighter and pulled their bodies flush together. They ignored the chorus of groans around them, Lorenzo snapping his fingers to silence them and make them unable to look away. Exposure was the only way to get the normalcy of men kissing carved into their heads. Andrew pulled back first, his forehead resting on Lorenzo’s, their eyes meeting as a small chuckle left their lips. 

“Ready to go?” Lorenzo asked softly. Andrew nodded, not taking another look back at those he once called his friends. Once they exited, Andrew pulled Lorenzo’s hand to tug him closer. Andrew wrapped his arm around Lorenzo’s shoulder and kissed his temple softly. 

“I think I’ll leave the date planning to you from now on,” Andrew teased and Lorenzo couldn’t stop smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate screaming on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/). Please leave kudos if you like it and comment to make me smile.  



End file.
